


Two Into One

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Blow Jobs, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day in the office Lester looks forward to spending time with his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Into One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta. 
> 
> For my trope bingo prompt: secret twin/doppelgänger.

Sir James Lester was looking forward to an evening spent with his lovers, especially after the crap day with the bloody trigger-happy Admiral. How close had he come to losing his team? Again. Too many lives had been lost to the project, even if his lover – or at least his lover's doppelganger, Lester shook his head, did it really matter? – had come back to him. 

Lester opened the door to his flat and paused, a smile on his lips as he listened to the moans and groans coming from the bedroom, it looked as if his lover was entertaining himself until he came home. He slipped off his shoes and hung up his jacket, leaned his briefcase against the hall table and loosened his tie as he headed towards the bedroom. 

He nudged the door open and almost forgot to breathe at the sight before him. Ryan lay on the bed, his head thrown back and his thighs spread wide as a familiar blond head moved between them, slurping as it bobbed up and down, taking Ryan deep. 

Lester stepped closer, his eyes meeting Ryan's before raking down the muscular bodies that flexed and twisted before his gaze as Ryan flipped himself over and swallowed his partner's cock. The sight of two blond heads moving between equally bronzed thighs had Lester erect and biting back a moan. 

One head lifted from a cock with an obscene pop, grey eyes assessing him before asking, “Join us, James?”

The second blond head let a cock slip from his mouth and grinned up at Lester, his grey eyes sparkling with mischief. “You're wearing too many clothes.”

Lester smiled at them, wondering what he'd done in a previous life to be rewarded with them. “Well, I'm sure that could be rectified.”

The two men looked at each other before one said, “So, Ryan... heads or tails?”

“Mmm.” Ryan considered Lester intently enough that it took all of Lester's will not to fidget. “I think the first thing would be to get him naked, Tom.”

Tom nodded before leaning in to whisper something in Ryan's ear, something that made Ryan's eyes widen before he grinned at Lester in a way that meant trouble... enjoyable and mindblowing but Lester remembered the last time they'd looked at him like that. He'd not walked straight for a week. 

Tom and Ryan moved as if one, coordinating their actions without words as they slowly stripped Lester of his clothes, licking and kissing the revealed skin before tugging him to the bed. Pressing against him and rubbing their cocks against his skin. He turned his head and dragged Ryan down for a kiss, feeling Tom's firm hands knead his shoulders. 

“You're too tense, James,” Tom murmured as his fingers dug into a knot, dragging a moan from Lester. 

“Hmm, might have to change our plans,” Ryan commented before diving in for another kiss. 

“Not yet.” 

Lester moaned again as Tom continued to work on his shoulders, his large hands sweeping across his back and down to the bottom of his back before briefly caressing his arse. Ryan, meanwhile, licked and nibbled his way down Lester's chest, nipping sharply at a nipple before drifting downwards. Lester gasped and thrust forward when Ryan's hot mouth surrounded him, sucking softly before releasing him to lick a long line up the underside of his cock. “Please.”

Someone – Ryan, he thought – snorted at that before fingers nudged between his legs, urging him to spread his thighs and then a warm, wet tongue licked a stripe along his crack, dipping just inside his entrance before swirling over his perineum. Lester groaned and didn't know whether to thrust forward into Ryan's hot mouth or push backwards as Tom's deft fingers slipped inside and touched just there, sparking pleasure along his nerves. Soon he didn't care, pleasure crashing over him and his lovers took him to the edge before he was flying.

***

“Back with us, James?” 

Ryan's amused voice asked Lester before lips sealed to his own. Lester flicked his tongue across Ryan's lips, asking for and gaining entrance as he sought his own taste. He pulled free and quirked an eyebrow as he looked firstly at Ryan and then at Tom. 

“Lovely as having my brains sucked out was, I assume that wasn't what you were plotting about earlier...”

Ryan shook his head. “No. We were going to take you both ends but Tom suggested...” He paused and looked at Tom. “That is, if you'd like...”

“Spit it out, Ryan.” Lester sighed before shaking his head. “I certainly wouldn't say no to both of you inside me.”

“James?” Tom grinned as his finger pressed inside Lester once more, slipping easily inside the stretched passage. “Can you take both of us?”

Lester glanced down at Ryan's cock, it would be a stretch to take two that size but... “You're not small and its been a while, but if you go slowly I'll be fine.” He grinned up at his worried looking lovers and repeated, “I'll be fine. I promise you and I know our safe word.”

Ryan and Tom shared a look before Tom twisted his finger in deep and murmured in Lester's ear. “Let us take care of things James. All you need to do is relax and enjoy it.”

Lester turned his head for a kiss. “I plan to.” He was soon panting as Tom prepared him, stretching him carefully and was that four fingers up his arse? Lester opened his mouth to ask, but only grunted softly when Tom sheathed himself balls deep in one. The feel of Tom thrusting gently inside him was heavenly and the thought of having both of them so intimately was... “Please.”

“James?” Ryan stroked a hand over Lester's forehead, brushing away the hair that had fallen across it. 

“More.” Lester felt Tom's arms around his waist and then he was rolling, ending up with his back pressed against Tom's chest as his lover supported him. Ryan nudged his legs wider and up and then Lester felt himself being stretched as Ryan's cock pressed into him, filling him and then two cocks moved inside him. One shoving in and then the other pulled out, over and over again until Lester's world narrowed to the pleasure and almost pain that raced along his nerves to explode in his brain until he gasped and convulsed, spurting hard and clamping down on his lovers, feeling them twitch and throb and splatter his insides with their come.

***

It was dark when Lester slowly woke, sore and sated and warm, to find himself sandwiched between his two lovers and realised that the day hadn't been that bad. Not in the end. How could it be when he got to come home to two Tom Ryans? 

He smiled as he recalled the day the ADD had shrieked and the team had gone out to face whatever the day's disaster had been. He recalled the way they'd gone quiet over the comms and the look Jess had shot him. A look that had him out of his office and at her station in a heartbeat, fearing someone was dead. To find out that not one but two Ryans had emerged from the anomaly had been... Lester hadn't let himself hope, knowing Helen Cutter too well not to expect clones or some other trick. 

Medical had cleared them and Lester had Becker and Matt question them, ignoring the hopeful smiles from Abby and Connor, damning that they knew of his previous relationship with his Ryan. 

Lester had listened to Becker's and Matt's report, before waving the two men off to get up to their own shenanigans. He'd sat in his office, reading the report and watching the interview and soon noticed the differences – both between the two men and between them and his Ryan.

Captain Ryan – Ryan – was a special forces officer assigned to the ARC after the death of their first captain, one Hilary Becker, in the Permian. Apparently he'd been attempting to return some meatosaurus when the anomaly had closed unexpectedly behind him. 

Tom Ryan – Tom – on the other hand, had been a personal trainer at a gym, and had woken one night to find himself kidnapped from his own bed and dumped God knew where. Somewhere full of extinct creatures and he'd struggled to survive until he'd almost literally walked into his double. 

The two Ryans had joined forces to survive together, forming a very close relationship over the months that Lester was glad they'd now included him in, before finally walking through an anomaly to be greeted by Lester's team and brought back to the ARC, back to Lester. 

It had taken time for Lester to accept them, for neither was his own dead lover, but it was equally clear they were not a trap set by Helen... although Lester doubted she was innocent, the group who had kidnapped Tom sounded like her clones. It had been difficult, seeing them everyday and knowing they were not his Ryan, and he should have realised they had realised. He should have remembered his staff couldn't leave well alone but, he sighed softly and felt Tom nuzzle his shoulder. Lester smiled, thankful that his staff couldn't leave things, not when it meant he got two Ryans to go home to, two Ryans to love and be loved by. 

Ryan shifted slightly and opened eyes that were far too awake for the time of night. “Stop thinking, James. We're here now.”

Tom's sleepier voice sounded from behind Lester. “And we're staying.”

Lester smiled, kissing Ryan before turning his head to kiss Tom. “I know.” 

“So what's the problem?” Tom queried, quirking an eyebrow in a manner similar to his lover. 

“Just thinking how lucky I am.” 

“Damn right,” Tom muttered before glancing at Ryan. “Since we're awake, round two?”

Lester groaned. “You two will be the death of me.”

“But you'll die happy.” 

“No one's dying, Tom,” Ryan stated before leaning in to kiss him, leaving Lester to watch them snogging over him before they pulled back. “And I really think its your turn to bottom, Tom. What do you think, James?”

“I think I need my sleep but tomorrow...” Lester ran a finger over Tom's face. “Definitely tomorrow.”


End file.
